Finals Birthday
by swimmerKim
Summary: Prompt form Tumblr: "OT3, double penetration with strap-ons. I'd say Aubrey in the middle because it's the least expected" combined with Aubrey birthday sex.


All growing up, Aubrey had the perfect birthday. It was in mid-May so the weather was usually nice enough to have her part outside and fell at the end of the school year so even in high school, classes were usually slowing down, allowing her to fully enjoy her birthday.

The blonde sighed as her watch beeped, signaling the beginning of her twenty-second birthday. Much like the three prior, it was spent pulling all-nighters at the library studying for finals. Beca and Chloe had tried to no avail to convince Aubrey to take the day off so they could celebrate her birthday with her. They had tried everything from "You studied all semester, you already know everything" to "You're a Senior, fuck it."

Aubrey was in the middle of going through her legal studies flash cards when a pair of small hand covered her eyes. "Happy birthday Bree."

When the hands were removed, Aubrey turned around to see her girlfriends standing behind her with backpacks over their shoulders. "Beca, Chloe what are you doing here? You're both done with finals. Are you guys here to keep me company?"

The brunette and the red head quickly looked at each other before looking back at the blonde with smirks on their faces. "Something like that," Chloe whispered in Aubrey's ear.

"Let me just make some room for you guys, and then…"

"We came to keep you company on a study break," Beca informed Aubrey as she pulled the blonde out of her chair.

"But I'm only half way through my flashcards. And who's gonna watch my stuff? What's there to do in a library on a study break?"

Chloe leaned in and placed a calming kiss on her girlfriend's lips "You can finish your flashcards when you're done. Benji is a couple tables away and said he would watch your stuff. And if you can't think of anything we can do on a study break in a nearly empty library, we haven't been dating as long as I thought."

The blonde's eyes went wide as she realized what the red head was implying. "Chloe Beale, I am not having sex in a library! I thought you two could survive on two days of alone time together while I studied."

"Oh trust me, we had lots of fun, but we couldn't bring ourselves to leave you alone on your birthday."

"Fine. Now are you two going to leave your stuff too?"

"Nope. We need these. Go wait for us at the back of the stacks and we'll meet you there. Keep your clothes on."

The blonde did as she was told in the last row. Five minutes later, she saw her girlfriends walking towards her in Barden sweats. "Happy birthday Bree. We love you so much."

Chloe pulled Aubrey in for a kiss and started stripping her girlfriend. The blonde tried to strip the red head, but was stopped by Beca. "Patience." She whispered.

When Aubrey was completely naked, Chloe broke the kiss before turning to Beca and started making out heavily with her. It only took a few seconds for the brunette and red head to strip each other naked. Aubrey's eyes widened with shock and excitement when she saw the strap ons attached to her girlfriends' waists. "Oh my God. Are we going to do what I think we're about to do?"

Chloe started setting up a blanket before laying on it and beckoning Aubrey over with her pointer finger. Aubrey wasted no time straddling the ginger's hips just about the fake penis. The blonde leaned down to make out with Chloe, her hips beginning to rock before lifting her body and hovering over the dildo that Chloe was holding in place.

Aubrey slowly lowered herself onto the plastic penis, Chloe moaned in pleasure as the clit insert started rubbing her so perfectly. Chloe waited for Aubrey to get used to the feeling before slowing starting to thrust. After a few minutes Aubrey felt a small hand pushing her down so she was pressed against Chloe. Before she could even question what was happening Aubrey felt something slippery being applied to her butt. A few seconds later the blonde felt Beca slowly start to rock the dildo into her ass. At first it was painful, but quickly turned to immense pleasure. The feeling of being doubly penetrated by her girlfriends combined with their location was turning Aubrey on to no end, "Beca, Chloe harder, please."

Chloe wasted no time in complying while reaching down to rub the blonde's clit. Beca started going harder, but took her time building up, not wanting Aubrey to get hurt.

A matter of seconds later, the blonde came undone, collapsing onto Chloe as she came down from her high. Beca slowly pulled her dildo out of aubrey's ass and helped the blonde to her feet and pulled her in for a quick passionate kiss. When the two pulled apart they all started getting dressed again. Aubrey walked her girlfriends to the exit and gave them both a good-bye kiss before going back to her table. The blonde couldn't help but smile at how lucky she was to have two amazing girlfriends before going back to studying.


End file.
